


Worksafe

by misura



Category: Machine City Knights - Erin A. Bisson
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 23:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A picture can say more than a hundred words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worksafe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kalloway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/gifts).



> I'm terrible at writing drabbles, so when this hit 150 words exactly on second draft, I called it a win.

Probably, Eleni should have known better than to decrypt any image file sent to her by Halcyon while at the office, but when the message accompanying said file had read _Not with blood_ , she simply hadn't been able to resist the temptation.

Three seconds and one mouthful of coffee later, she found herself quite grateful indeed that paperwork nowadays involved very little actual paper.

After mopping up, she considered several replies - a warning would have been nice, but saying so might well be (mis)taken for encouragement, and in truth, Eleni didn't think she'd have gotten in all that much trouble for getting caught looking at an obviously fake picture of EISD Agent Mithras Surya, watering his roses like one of the caretakers from Durrell or Mowat, with perfectly ordinary water and wearing a hat.

She imagined that people working in the park sectors wore more than just that, though.

**Author's Note:**

> the question of how Halcyon would get their hands on a picture like this, I shall leave to your imagination.
> 
> (I mean, I know what _I_ think, but if there'd been enough time left before the deadline to be writing that particular fic, you can be assured I'd have done so.)


End file.
